


Golden Beauty

by khazadqueen (ama)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Braiding, Bearded Dwarf Women, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Kid Fic, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/khazadqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís and her wife braid their beards in preparation for a formal ceremony, along with cute baby Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my efforts to motivate myself to finish a Femslash February fic that stalled; basically, there is zero proof that Dis had to marry a MALE dwarf, and that's where the lovely trans lady Bala comes in. The idea for this drabble is that they're going to a ceremony where Thorin says that Fili is officially his heir (rather than any future children he may himself have). Hopefully more in this verse will be popping up soon.

Dís, like her brother, was not picky about her hair. She wore a braid or two in her hair, and her beard was longer than Thorin’s, but other than that she usually allowed her hair to be left unbound. Bala, on the other hand, preferred to keep hers in one long braid—or else to wrap one thick plait around her hairline like a crown. Her beard was longer and thicker than her wife’s, and that she kept in a network of thinner braids. She had gotten the idea from Dís’s cousin Gloin, who had excellent style.

Today, though, was a special day.

“We know everyone who’ll be there,” Dís chuckled. “They don’t expect me to look any different.”

“Still,” Bala shrugged. “Stop fussing—Fili’s more patient that you are,” she said, clucking.

Fili, whose hair was only long enough for two tiny, three-strand braids on the side of his face, happily sucked on as many fingers as he could fit into his mouth at once and rocked on Dís’s knee. Bala blew a kiss at him and reached around his head carefully to finish tying off the braid in Dís’s beard. She affixed it with a silver and sapphire bead and leaned back to admire it.

“There,” she said in a satisfied voice. “You look a _proper_ princess now.”

“Here.”

Dís grunted as she leaned forward, one hand resting on her swelling stomach as she handed Fili over. Bala bounced the toddler on her knee gently as Dís leaned over and, with deft fingers, worked on the delicate pattern of Bala’s beard. The smaller ones she simply tied off with fine bits of wire, but she had brass beads for the larger ones. Bala looked down at Fili’s golden hair, so like hers, and smiled softly.

“If I had been told six years ago that I would be mother to a king…”

“Only a prince for now, dear. It wouldn’t do to let him grow up with a big head now would it?”

“But he _will_ be a king. There’s no getting around it now. And he’s the spitting image of my father, except for your nose—that makes the whole thing so much stranger. A miner wearing the crown of Durin’s line!”

“He’s the spitting image of _you_ ,” Dís corrected as she began work on the final braid. “And you are as lovely as a queen, so it should be no surprise.”

She slipped the final bead in place and smiled at Bala with such tenderness in her face that Bala had to look towards the ground, lowering her lashes. She felt Dís’s lips brush across her cheek, and heard her bend down to kiss Fili’s forehead.

“My golden beauties,” she whispered. “Come—Thorin and Balin are waiting for our signatures. And the sooner that whole business is done, the sooner we can _feast_. Your sibling,” she said to Fili as Bala stood. “Is the hungriest dwarf in the Blue Mountains. I don’t know which one of you I should be more irritated at, them or you for being the cause of this ceremony in the first place.”

“Ama,” Fili cooed happily at her tone, waving his hand.

Dís caught it and kissed it, and Fili pulled back with a giggle to bury his tiny fingers in Bala’s beard. Bala, shaking her head, wrapped her arm around Dís’s waist, and together the small family left their house for the bright day beyond.


End file.
